


Frosted Glass Stars

by PaxDuane



Series: Love More Than the Stars In The Sky [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Background EraserMight, F/M, Flirting, I'm game, M/M, Or not, Other, Todoroki Shouto - centric, Underage Drinking, and things start to make sense, background OC/All Might, background OC/EraserMight, gods these children, hot pot, in which Shouto is pining, kind of, only like three students know that Yagi is All Might, sake, should we introduce Iida and Ami?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Todoroki Shouto is a lot of things. He’s Endeavor’s heir, a dutiful if hateful son, bi as hell, and way too attracted to Shinsou (Takenaka?) Hitoshi.So the idea of spending the evening and night with Shinsou and his family, away from his father, to do homework and eat hot pot, is honestly one of the greatest he’s come across.Takes place during chapter 10 of Heaven in a Glass Jar. AKA the barbecue party.





	Frosted Glass Stars

Todoroki Shouto is a lot of things. He’s Endeavor’s heir, a dutiful if hateful son, bi as hell, and way too attracted to Shinsou (Takenaka?) Hitoshi.

So the idea of spending the evening and night with Shinsou and his family, away from his father, to do homework and eat hot pot, is honestly one of the greatest he’s come across.

After school, he ends up dragged into the teachers’ office to wait with Takenaka Shizuka, Hatsume Mei, Midoriya, Asui, and Shinsou for everyone who is coming from the school to gather. 

It’s Midnight, Present Mic, Aizawa-sensei, Yagi-sensei, Takenaka-sensei, Nedzu, Recovery Girl, Hound Dog, Lunch Rush, Thirteen, and Vlad King. 

They make their way to the restaurant, which is like a ghost town except for the waitstaff and cooks, and meet Ingenium and Iida there. 

The kids all end up at one table, huddled around a shabu-shabu hot pot and talking about the assignment, except for Takenaka and Hatsume, who are sketching something.

“It’s a good use of our mental capabilities,” Iida says. “We should learn how to make educated decisions about our time as heroes.”

“Izuku’s gonna wreck everyone,” Shinsou says. “He has us all listed in books. Oh, hey, I’ve got that document I was telling you about if you want to take notes from it.”

Midoriya gladly takes Shinsou’s phone from between Shouto and Asui.

“Kero, is that so?” Asui says, a finger on her chin and staring at the other green haired teen. 

They’re interrupted by Aizawa-sensei, who has two large bottles of sake that he sets in front of Shinsou. “As promised.”

“Okaa-san is going to kill you,” Shinsou says, grinning.

Aizawa-sensei grins back before heading back to the adult tables. “Drink responsibly.”

Shinsou cracks open one of the bottle and just  _ chugs _ .

“I don’t think you drinking at all is responsible,” Iida protests. “But especially not like that.”

Shinsou pulls away from the bottle and sets it down on the table with a clunk. He runs his thumb across his lip, catching any sake that was dripping down them. Shouto is fascinated.

“Hey, Hito-kun,” Izuku interrupts, taking Shouto out of his reverie. “Who are these redacted names?”

“I don’t know,” Shinsou says. “Not for sure. I have a couple guesses, but Okaa-san won’t tell me anything.”

“They’re spoilers,” Takenaka interjects. “That’s what she calls them. Basically, things we don’t need to know yet.”

“Like we’re in some kind of TV show?” Shouto asks.

“Something like that,” she says, shrugging. “I mean, with her abilities, she can figure out what information might change how we do things for the worse.”

There’s a steady, flat, “What” from everyone but Takenaka and Shinsou.

“Spoilers,” the two say, and Shinsou actually pours himself a glass of sake this time.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Takenaka says. Hatsume makes grabby hands for her and Asui stands up too. Shinsou rolls his eyes and gets up so Hatsume can follow his sister (cousin? aunt?). Then, the purple haired boy takes his sake bottles and sits next to Shouto. 

Shouto manages to keep himself from catching on fire this time, mainly because he now knows it’s a possibility. There’s a glint in Shinsou’s eyes, like crystal in the light.

“When I’m done with one of these, we should play spin the bottle,” he says. Midoriya chokes on the vegetable he just got out of the pot. 

“We don’t have an even number?” Midoriya says, though it sounds like there’s a question at the end.

“You’re the one reading my facet doc,” Shinsou shoots back, leaning over Shouto to flick his friend in the forehead.

“Will you be sober enough to do our homework?” Shouto manages to grit out.

Shinsou looks up at him, still half in his lap, and the corners of his lips twitch up. “Of course. Okaa-san has a drunkenness cure.”

Shouto gets the feeling that his face is very, very red.

“Safe sex,” Midoriya says, still looking at Shinsou’s phone, and it’s pitched like he’s reading something.

Shinsou snorts and pushes himself back out of Shouto’s lap.

The girls come back, then, chatting about something and sliding in next to Iida. Shinsou reacts to a name being thrown around.

“We should have invited her,” he whines. “She’d get along so well with Iida.”

“No argument, but she isn’t ready for this mess,” Takenaka says. “Ami’s a gentle soul. We’ll invite her out on a weekend.”

Shinsou snorts again and takes another chugging pull from the sake bottle. Then he looks at it, then everyone else. “Anyone else want some?”

Takenaka and Hatsume choose to imbibe, and Shouto also takes a cup. Asui says something about frogs and alcohol not being a good mix and Midoriya waves it away. Iida ignores the offer completely.

“I’ll save the other one for some special occasion,” Shinsou says, laying his head on Shouto’s shoulder.

“Like what, a wedding?” Shouto asks, cheeks warm. 

“Like a party, go class 1-A,” Shinsou replies, voice incredibly flat. “Rice soup time?”

He’s right, the hot pot foods are finished. They pour the broth into the rice and divvy it up. 

Shinsou practically inhales his soup, then pauses a moment, eyes closed, just taking in the sounds around them. There’s the other students eating, chatting, and the adults laughing and talking and there’s plenty of harmless flirting coming from that direction. Then he opens his eyes, puts a hand lightly on Shouto’s knee and leans close.

“You’re going to be a great hero,” Shinsou tells him, face inches away from his own. Then, the purple haired boy lifts up his other hand and boops his nose with the index finger before leaning back to where he’s sitting. 

Normally Shouto would ignore the words, but he desperately wants to say, “You’re right, I will be.”

Midoriya stifles a laugh from Shouto’s other side. “Seriously, Hito-kun, you’re not helping yourself.”

Shinsou gives a small grin, lips barely parted. “I’m drunk,” he says, though he’s sounding more sober than he was before the rice soup.

The adults start to quiet down. Yagi-sensei comes to gather up those who are going to the Takenaka house. He takes one look at the bottle held loosely in Shinsou’s hands and says, “Midoriya-shonen, you’re carrying him.”

“That’s fair,” Midoriya says.

“Iida-shonen, your brother is waiting for you. The rest of you will follow me.”

Midoriya rounds the table and crouches down. Shinsou immediately wraps himself around the smaller boy, like a sloth, only with both bottles of sake in his hands.

Shouto can admit, he’s a little jealous. 

They all follow Yagi-sensei out of the restaurant, passing Nedzu and Takenaka-sensei, who are paying, and are joined by Aizawa-sensei as they make their way down the streets to a nondescript house (or is it an apartment? Everything else is rather close and there appears to be another door two stories up on a balcony) with a blue door. Yagi-sensei unlocks it, they head in. 

Hatsume picks something up from the entryway, then says goodbye.

The rest of them shuck off shoes, Shinsou even getting down and handing the sake bottles off to Yagi-sensei to take his off and store them safely. 

They all settle around the coffee table, except for Takenaka who excuses herself to do her own homework. Aizawa-sensei flops onto the couch and looks grateful when Yagi-sensei brings him a glass of something very...blue.

Another glass is handed to Shinsou, who grimaces but downs it. He closes his eyes for a few moments and when he opens them again all drunkenness is gone. He grins. “Told ya.”

“You already gave them the cure,” Takenaka-sensei asks from the doorway, calling to Yagi-sensei, obviously.

“I did,” the blonde replies.

“I need one too,” she replies.

“Do you really?” he asks, his tone teasing. “It’s not like you outdrank both of them. Oh, wait…”

Takenaka-sensei floats in, shoes off and takes Yagi-sensei by the tie and drags him to the kitchen.

“Gods I wish that was me,” Shouto hears Aizawa-sensei mutter.

“Which one?” Shinsou asks.

Aizawa-sensei flicks the back of his head. “Work.”

Together, the four of them manage to get the assignment done quickly. It’s still way too late for any of them to head home, so Shinsou points Midoriya and Shouto to one room, then heads with Asui to another with a bunny sign on it.

Shouto enters first, and is impressed with the amount of purple and blue. There are several fused glass evil eyes hanging about the room, with two futons pushed against the back wall, next to a twin bed. 

“This is…”

“Shinsou’s room,” Midoriya confirms. “He’s pretty embarrassed, so he probably won’t sleep in here tonight.”

“So that’s why he went with Asui into Takenaka’s room?”

Midoriya shrugs. “He might stay with the teachers tonight, he might stay with Shizuka, he might take the couch.”

“Why’s he embarrassed?” Shouto asks, though he feels like he shouldn’t.

Midoriya winces, then shrugs and  _ smirks  _ a little, before going to roll out one of the futons. “I’m stuck between being a good friend and getting some teasing of him done and what his quirk can do, so I’m not sure I should say.”

“I want to know,” Shouto insists, rolling out the other futon. 

“He was kind of all over you tonight,” Midoriya says, grabbing a pillow from Shinsou’s bed to go under the one that comes with the futon. “He knows you like him, after all, so of course he’d be embarrassed for how he behaved.”

Shouto goes very, very red. 

Takenaka-sensei knocks on the door and opens it. “I brought sweats. We keep tons of extras because we never know who’s going to stay the night, though they may be a little big. Kind of used to fully grown individuals.”

Midoriya takes the proffered clothes and hands one set to Shouto. “Thanks for dinner, and letting us stay tonight,” he tells her, beaming.

“No problem, you’re always welcome here, and I wouldn’t want any of you kids trying to get home at this hour.” She beams right back at him. It’s like two suns. Shouto very much appreciates Shinsou’s slow, moony grin.

In the end, Shinsou is found asleep on the couch that morning and Asui and Shouto are treated to how the Takenaka household gets ready in the mornings for the first time. Midoriya just rides the flow, so he’s probably done it before, even if just on a weekend.

Shouto has a lot of questions, but he doubts they’ll be answered.


End file.
